My Hero Romance: Chapter Eight
{| Chapter Eight Katsuko was nowhere near relaxed when All Might showed up, the fight having already tired her out. She should have saved a lot of her energy by cutting down by not running to distract her father from hurting the students. She hated feeling weak, but there was nothing more for her to do except fight, even if that meant ending her career there. During the ongoing fight with her father, she made the mistake of letting her guard down when All Might made his way to the battle field, making the mistake to look at him for a second too long when an orb crashed into her back, sending her flying. Right in the line of fire between the Nomu and All Might. She was lucky to have been hit by Nomu and not All Might, but the force of Nomu sent her flying straight at All Might who attempted to catch her. Instead, she collided right into him, but was rather wobbly getting back to her feet. "You should go, you're too weak. I've got this." He gave her a thumbs up, but something about his words made her want to prove that she could be as great as he is, so she didn't listen. She just shook her head and charged after Akihisa. She heard Midoriya scream at her, telling her to stop, but this wasn't a time to be stopping with anything. She had a goal and she would come through with it. "You're getting desperate. You know you can't defeat me. You were never able to, so why would having motivation change everything?" Akihisa raised an eyebrow at her, thoroughly enjoying her breathlessness and bloodied state. "My god, do you love him? The Symbol of Peace? You truly sicken me. You weren't even here that long, a week or two at most, and you're already in love? This must be why you're so disobedient." "I don't...I don't lo..ove him." Katsuko panted, blood dripping from her bottom lip. "How could I lo...ove a man wh..who could never love m..me? After al..all, I never lo...loved you." Akihisa furrowed his brow in annoyance. "You're like a bug, Katsuko Sato. Of course it'll be fun to see your dead body squashed beneath my boot." "Then enough...ta..talk." She rasped, wobbling on her feet, but still unwilling to bend. She lunged at him, this time not aiming to fight him. She ran at him with nothing but the throbbing pain in her mind and the need to ease it. Again, an orb hit her, knocking her back again but she ran at him once more. It wasn't until the second try that someone had dealt damage that even Katsuko wasn't prepared to see. Midoriya stood in front of her, two fingers on his right arm were bruised and broken and Akihisa was knocked off his feet, landing on the ground about fifteen feet away. "Go, young Midoriya, get out of here." She fell to her knees, needing some time to catch her breath. "G...get out of here while you st..still can, kid." Midoriya shook his head, glancing back at Nomu and All Might before silently rejoining them in the fight to leave Katsuko to wallow in her disappointment. Her father was right. She was a disappointment. She couldn't even protect her own students, and the kicker is, they aren't even hers! She's a threat to this class because of her ties to a man like Akihisa. She's a threat that needs to be terminated, a monster created to bring UA down, but for now, she would help All Might. Katsuko squinted at the black blob that was fighting All Might. It looked like All Might was hurt, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't really see straight as it was anyways, so she might've been imagining things. All she knew was that Midoriya had done something, Bakugou and the others were here, and All Might was winning. She still felt like she had to prove herself and so she did. She went after Tomura Shigaraki. A mistake on her part, but she did it anyways. "Do you have a death wish? Well, I can help you out with that." He, rather than evading her attack, grabbed onto her arms and held for as long as he could until she pushed him away with her legs. Her arms felt like she had stuck them in a volcano, but the pain was so excruciating, she couldn't even find it in her to give up and pass out. She couldn't find it in her to stop, even with her mind telling her to let go and run. Katsuko felt her life play out before her. The pain, the love, the everything. She felt it all, but there was always something missing. She hadn't lived. She hadn't confessed, she hadn't dated, she hadn't married. She was dying with nothing to her name but the death of a fool. She shut everything out by then, lost in her own mind. She had been a fool all this time. A fool who was lost in the beauty of another's grace. She had tried so hard to be someone she wasn't and now she had realized her mistake. She had seen All Might, the way he cared for others, and wanted him to feel the same towards her. She wanted him to feel more towards her and had only hurt herself in the process. She felt like she loved him, like she had come to think of him as more than a friend, but was that even possible? Had she acted to hastily on a feeling she wasn't even aware of? Could All Might even love her after this? How could he even think of her as a friend after this? No, he couldn't. He would get rid of her, report her. That's what he would do. He's a man of justice and she had risked the lives of students by not being prepared. Yes, that was right. "Hey, Miss Sato?" A voice cried out to her and she turned to face the speaker which was none other than Midoriya, but when she looked up, All Might wasn't All Might. He was....Small Might. She couldn't care less. "Did you really mean all of that?" Katsuko looked horrified in herself from saying all of that out loud, but none of it would matter. Not when her vision went dark and she was drowned in the darkness of a mind tainted by evil, drowned into a mind filled with confusion. But the only thing running through her mind was how she said all that out loud.